neuriotronnipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The United Provinces Of The Badlands
Is is a huge, environmentally stunning nation located on Neuriotronn but has control over Woptidoptyopsydasiyplanet, renowned for its strong anti-business politics. All major public areas are watched by police surveillance cameras and the internet has been placed under government control. Its a Dicatatorship Lead By Professor Black. The internet is placed under 's goverment control. Beaker Beaker is an area of . Salt Mine The Badlands salt mine is the place where Mosquito worked when he was a kid. Television TV in is placed under government control. All Badlands government approved shows are displayed on the top badlands channel WBAD. There is only 52 channels in the Badlands that are approved by the Badlands Goverment. Most TVs are made at BluryVision. The most popular shows are Chucky Ducky, The adventures of Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm the dog, The Stupid Science Show, and The Boring Show. https://azv.mjduniverse.com/factbook/places/the-united-provinces-of-the-badlands/television/ BluryVision Commerical: Tut Commerical Video Gaming Death Lands The most popular video game in is called death lands. Madcity Badlandian Laws: *Obey your leader at all times. *Bow before ALL UPOTB government officials. *Watch WBAD TV & radio and other Bad Crew approved TV channels and radio stations. *Go to Punk-Mart only for shopping. *Vacations to anywhere are prohibited except for Coldslap and Spikernia Atoll. *You may only own 1 computer and TV in your possession. *All children must be sent to Bad Crew approved Schools. *All children must be lined up when walking through the halls of the School they are in. If they make at least 1 mistake in marching protocol, they will be sent to the nearest cell of indignity. *You may only eat 2 times per day. If you eat more than 2 times, you will be sent to the nearest aerodynamic suspension cell. *When the Atteains want to abduct a Badcrew member, take their place. *When a Bad Crew member orders you to be his/her slave for a specified amount of time, you legally become their slave. *When a Bad Crew member orders you to work in the SaltCom salt mines as a slave, you must obey them. Failure to do so will result in a severe punishment. *Think only good thoughts about the Bad Crew. In the badlands, there is detection sensors that can detect a bad thought about the Badlands miles away. *Be sure to watch the Chompy Show. It is on WBAD. *Parents, make any kids at the ages 3-13 have to watch Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm The Dog. It is aired on WBAD. Failure to do so will result in a severe punishment. *Respect the Bad Crew AT ALL TIMES. FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN A SEVERE PUNISHMENT. *You have no rights against the Bad Crew. *If you own a superball, it has to be made out of glass. *All blankets must have at least 5 giant holes. *You may only eat Bubby Sop, AT ALL TIMES, with the exception of Badlandian holidays. *You have an account on a website, it has to be super weak. *All children have to get a copy of the Basic Laws Of The Badlands. *All children have to learn that "Silence and bordem is golden." *Waste your time painting pictures of the Bad Crew members. *Self-hosted internet videos hosted in the Badlands are prohibited. They must be uploaded to SewagePipe. Exception: Bad Crew Members. *All devices must be approved by the Bad Crew. *When the Bad Crew are in your presence, you must wear perfect clothes. *When the Bad Crew are in your presence, you must say "ALL HAIL HECTOR BLACK! ALL HAIL HECTOR BLACK! *Memorize the Badlands Anthem. *Fulfill your leader's orders. *Don't question the leader's orders. Failure to do so will result in a severe punishment! *Don't make fun the leader. *If you try to free a slave, you will become a slave. *If you try to give a poor person money, all your money will be taken away. *Don't make fun of the 2nd in command leader of the Badlands. *If you own anything rare and the Badcrew wants it, they will get it. *If you don't pay your monthly tribute to the Badcrew, you will be severely punished. *All children must give half their candies to the Badcrew. *Any extra food must be given to Chucky *If a kid wants a toy super badly, they either should steal it or what they don't want. *If you want more than 2 house plants, you must pay 10 trillion Meaniegreenies. *If you want to want to eat a bowl of rice more than at the most once a year, you must pay 5 million meaniegreenies. *In order to listen to music that isn't Bad Crew Approved, you must pay 35,000 meaniegreenies. *If you want to have an egg more than once a month, you must drop it on the floor, step on it, cook and eat it. *If you want your hair cut, you must have it cut with shards of glass. *In order to join a club, you have to be part of the Bad Crew. *No rebelling against the Badland's government. References External links: The badlands on Nation States: http://www.nationstates.net/nation=the_corrupt_land_of_the_badlands Anthem * All Hail the Dictator, He is our all mighty ruler. * He is the savior of the badlands, He will lead us into a new era! * All Hail the Dictator! He is our all mighty ruler! * Raise our banner of honor! All Hail the Dictator! * He is our ruler! All hail the dictator of the badlands! * He will bring peace to us! * All Hail the Dictator! The Dictator! All Hail the Dictator! * The call is calling! The rule of the dictator will prevail! * Forever! Forever! Forever! Forever! May the enemies of the badcrew fall and be occupied by our glorious nation! (Expand it or not)Badlands Badlands Badlands Badlands Badlands